Futur
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Le 31 octobre, alors que Lily Potter s’apprêtait à mourir sous la main de Lord Voldemort, elle se retrouva projetée dans le futur ou elle vit un certains Harry Potter humilié en cours de potion par ou son professeur du nom de Severus Rogue ou encore un
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Le 31 octobre, alors que Lily Potter s'apprêtait à mourir sous la main de Lord Voldemort, elle se retrouva projetée dans le futur ou elle rencontra cet étrange garçon du nom d'Albus Severus Potter.

Salut tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fiction. J'ai toujours détesté le personnage de Severus Rogue et ça depuis le début, je l'ai cru coupable dans le sixième tome… Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le chapitre 33 du tome 7 : le récit du prince est mon préféré, je pourrais le lire encore et encore.

Une première pour moi, qui n'a jamais écrit une fiction sur ce personnage, mais plusieurs histoires sont en cours d'écritures. Sinon, j'avais absolument besoin d'écrire une histoire Lily/Severus, j'ai besoin qu'elle lui pardonne. (Je crois qu'elle l'a fait).

C'était une belle journée d'automne, Lily Potter marchait dans les rues de Godric Hallow. Elle tenait dans ses bras, des sacs de provisions. Il y avait maintenant un an qu'elle avait épousé James Potter. Depuis quatre mois, elle était mère d'un adorable garçon du nom d'Harry James Potter. Elle était heureuse et comblée. Une chose devenue de plus en plus rare dans ses temps sombre. Le puissant mage Lord Voldemort se faisait craindre. Il semait le trouble et la zizanie partout ou il passait. Personne ne savait à qui faire confiance. James et Lily travaillaient pour l'Ordre de Phénix fondée par Dumbledore qui luttait contre le puissant mage noir. A la découverte de sa grossesse, Lily et James ont dû allés se cacher. Ils ont déménagé au village de Godric Hallow. Lily ne pouvait pas se douter que ce soir-là Dumbledore viendrait leur annoncer une nouvelle qui changera à toujours leur vie.

Elle était presque arrivée chez elle, lorsqu'elle aperçut une vieille femme à l'angle de la rue. Lily n'aimait pas le regard de la femme. Elle sursauta légèrement en voyant l'étrangère lui faire signe de la main. ''A qui pouvait-elle s'adresser d'autre ?'' songea Lily. Il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours. Lily resta immobile l'air interdit. Elle respira pronfondement puis s'approcha avec prudence et appréhension vers la vieille femme.

- Bonjour, voulez-vous que je vous prédire l'avenir ma chère demoiselle ? demanda la vieille en affichant un sourire.

- Euh non, désolée, s'excusa Lily. Je suis assez pressée, je n'ai pas le temps, acheva Lily avant de pivoter sur ses talons.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'avenir. Depuis le début de la guerre de nombreuses personnes se faisait passer pour des voyants, ils annonçaient de nombreux accidents et morts. Une chose que tout le monde pouvait deviner selon Lily. Elle ne croyait pas à ses sottises. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ses cours de divinations à l'école Poudlard. Elle afficha un sourire en songeant à son ancienne professeur Sibylle Trelawney qui avait pour habitude d'annoncer la mort à chaque cours. En rentrant, elle trouva James et Harry tous les deux endormi à point fermé sur le canapé. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient _si_ adorables. James ouvrit brusquement les paupières, il se releva délicatement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Harry.

- Salut, chuchota James en embrassant sa femme sur la joue. Tu es rentrée. J'ai fait une petite sieste avec Harry.

Lily se dirigea dans la cuisine suivit par James. Elle rangeait ses courses lorsqu'elle remarqua que la veille femme était toujours là. Pensez-t-elle pouvoir obtenir de nombreux clients au village ? Les pensées de Lily s'évanouirent en voyant James la fixer avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage qui te fait rire ? Interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, Non, répondit James. Tu es aussi sublime que la première fois ou je t'ai vu, même si a cette époque tu m'envoyais balader.

Lily eut un petit rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! lança Lily. Tu étais un sale garçon arrogant à ce moment, mais, aujourd'hui, je ne regrette rien, car je suis heureuse avec toi et notre petit Harry.

James l'embrassa tendrement.

- Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu être ami avec Servilus, je veux dire Rogue à l'époque, reprit James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! interrompu Lily d'un air catégorique en rangeant le lait pour Harry.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? s'entêta James. J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es devenue amie avec un type comme lui ?

- Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec toi, je ne veux toujours pas, parce que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! répliqua Lily.

- Comprendre quoi ? s'indigna James.

- Tu ne l'a pas connu comme moi je l'ai connu, expliqua Lily. A l'âge de six ans j'ai commencée à faire des choses que personne n'arrivait à comprendre, mes parents me disait sans cesse d'arrêter, j'ai même crue un moment que ce que je faisais était mal, je me posais des questions !

- Mais…, commença James.

- Laisse-moi finir ! interrompit Lily. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré avec ma sœur et qu'il m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière, je ne l'ai pas cru, j'ai suivit ma sœur qui me disait que le fils de Rogue était un garçon bizarre et dangereux, comme son père, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui… Pourtant, un jour je n'ai pas pu résister à aller le voir et lui parler… C'est ce jour-là qu'il m'a montré que lui aussi avait des pouvoirs. On est ensuite devenu ami si tu savais à quel point j'étais heureuse James d'apprendre que je faisais parti d'un monde dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Je connaissais une personne comme moi, il était la première personne qui me reliée au monde magique, c'est lui qui me l'a fait découvrir ! C'est vrai, il était assez bizarre et mystérieux comme garçon, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi au fond, je savais qu'il n'était pas aussi _mauvais_ que le laisser penser les gens. Il était jugé sans que personne ne le connaisse vraiment. Un peu après notre rencontre il m'a raconté qu'il devait se cacher parce que son père et sa mère se disputaient sans arrêt. Il n'arrivait plus à les supporter. A Poudlard, les choses ont très vite changé lorsqu'on a été reparti dans deux maisons différentes, il s'est enrôlé avec ses copains les Mangemort. Il est devenu froid et distant avec moi. Bien-sûr, j'ai toujours entendue ce qu'on racontait sur lui à l école. J'ai préférée fermer les yeux en pensant que je retrouvais ce garçon que je connaissais depuis mes neuf ans celui qui me disait qu'être né-moldu n'avait aucune différence …

Lily marqua une pause.

- Je ne sais pas s'il connaissait déjà le terme Sang de Bourbe à l'époque, mais même si c'est lui qui voulait être à Serpentard, il devait connaître l'histoire de Salazar Serpentard, il aurait pu me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas place à l'école il ne l'a pas fait. Ce jour où tu l'as humilié et que je suis venue prendre sa défense et que moi aussi il m'a traité de Sang de bourbe, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Ce soir-là, il est venu s'excuser, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je lui est tourné le dos en lui disant qu'il avait choisi sa voie.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lily, James les essuya doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Peux-tu comprendre que c'était douloureux de lui tourner le dos, de regarder mon meilleur ami passer du mauvais coté sans pouvoir rien faire ?

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Des pleures retentirent brusquement venant du salon. Lily s'écarta doucement puis se dirigea pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Tu es réveillé mon chéri, lança sa mère d'une voix douce en posant un baiser sur la joue de son fils. Tu as eu peur en voyant que tu étais tout seul.

Le bébé se blottit contre la poitrine de sa mère. Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme son père. Il était impossible à coiffer.

- Allez tout le monde à table ! annonça-t-elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Lily venait de terminer de ranger la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à monter rejoindre James et Harry. Lorsqu'en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux rues sombres, elle vit que la femme était toujours assise, elle pouvait voir ses deux yeux noirs brillant l'observer. La vieille femme lui fit un signe de la main. Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine. Lily resta immobile l'air interdit. Que voulez-elle à la fin ? Lily avec appréhension sortit en direction de la femme.

- Lily Evans, lança-t-elle en montrant des dents jaunâtres, j'étais sûre que vous reviendrez me voir.

- Com…Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda Lily. Ah oui ! C'est vrai…, rajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence, nos noms sont marquée sur la boite aux lettres…

- Ah oui ? répéta la femme intéressée. Et moi qui ne m'a pas simplifié la tache, alors voulez-vous connaître votre futur ?

- Euh…non, je dois m'aller je vous conseille de ne pas rester dans la rue en pleine nuit, ce n'est pas très prudent ces temps-ci.

- Vous êtes réellement une femme étroite d'esprit Lily.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous êtes une femme d'étroite d'esprit, reprit calmement la vieille femme, intelligente et étonnamment brillante, certes, mais vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre l'art divinatoire que je pratique.

Lily eut un petit rire.

- Sans blague franchement la divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie.

La vieille femme avec un sourire.

- Hum, comme je le pensais vous etes cette même femme qui rompu les liens avec sa sœur Moldu qui lui en veut d'avoir préféré le monde la magie à elle, une de ses femme ne voulait jamais reconnaître qu'elle avait un faible pour cet homme qui est devenu son mari, ou encore laissez tomber son meilleur ami pour être devenu partisan du mal.

Le teint de Lily devint livide. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Comment pouvez-t-elle savoir ? Non, elle ne peut pas prévoir ou savoir l'avenir. Ses choses faisaient déjà parti du passée. Les prédictions n'étaient que des balivernes et mensonges. La femme lui adressa un large sourire.

- Vous vous demandez à quoi ressemblera l'avenir d'Harry Potter ? Oh je vois de nombreuses choses de grandes choses.

Lily la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire en cette femme. Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus. Apres toutes les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites étaient exactes.

- Oh je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! s'exclama la vieille femme. J'ai bien peur que nos chemins doivent se séparer ici Miss Lily Evans Potter.

- Non ! Attendez de quoi parliez-vous à l'instant sur Harry ? Je pensais que vous vouliez me prédire l'avenir ?

- Je pense bien avoir compris que vous dire l'avenir ne sera pas utile, vous découvrez les choses par vous-même, comme on dit l'avenir nous réserve toujours d'étonnante surprise, déclara la vieille femme.

Elle glissa dans la main de Lily une petite boule en fer.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers la petite boule d'un air perplexe.

- Un petit cadeau, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne m'en suis jamais séparé jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui il est temps.

- A quoi sert-elle ?

- Vous le saurez au moment venu. Il est temps de nous dire au revoir à présent.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça…

Elle souria en montrant à nouveau ses dents jaunâtre avant de dire.

- Le monde n'est pas réparti entre les gens du bien ou du mal, ce sont nos choix et nos actions qui définissent ce que nous somme réellement, nous avons tous droit au pardon.

Un crac sonore retentit, elle avait disparu. Lily resta immobile perplexe pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'avait pas compris les mots de la femme. Elle poussa son regard vers la boule avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques secondes s'étaient écroulées depuis l'arrivée de Lily à l'intérieur de la maison. Au moment où Albus Dumbledore apparut au milieu du salon. Il était vêtu d'une robe verte émeraude. Il avait cette longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Derrière lui se trouvaient les trois maraudeurs meilleurs amis de James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

- Bonsoir Lily ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Bon…bonsoir.

- Salut Lily ! lança Sirius.

- Bonjour ! renchérirent Peter et Remus.

James apparu au même moment. Il tenait Harry dans ses bras. Le bébé portait un magnifique pyjamas au couleur rouge or.

- Lily que ce que tu fais ? Harry…..

Il se stoppa surprit en voyant ses invités dans le salon.

- Salut tout le monde, quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonsoir James, dit Dumbledore.

- On fait une petite visite surprise, déclara Sirius. Alors comment va mon filleul adoré ? poursuivit le maraudeur en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Ils prirent tous place sur les fauteuils du salon. Lily leva sa baguette des bouteilles de Bierreaubeurre (NC : Plus certaine de l'orthographe exact) et de Whisky Pur feu, ainsi que des verres, surgirent devant eux.

- On ne pensait pas vous voir avant le week-end ? annonça James en prenant place près de Lily. Je pensais que l'Ordre était très occupé en ce moment.

- Nous le somme ! affirma Remus d'un petit signe de la tête. Les choses sont de plus en plus critique Vous-Savez-Qui fait de plus en plus de victimes chaque jour, Edgar Bones vient de se faire assassiner ainsi que toute sa famille.

Lily eut un léger haut le cœur, James passa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Oui, la même raison nous a amené ici, annonça Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez, vous avez dû arrêter de travailler pour l'Ordre à cause d'Harry. Il semble que Voldemort vous es comme nouvelle cible à cause de la prophétie qu'on m'a faite et qui a été entendu par un de ses partisans qui lui a révélé ce qu'il a entendu.

- Quoi ? s'exclama James horrifié en versant du Whisky-Pur feu sur ses joues.

Sirius hocha gravement la tête avant de se pencher vers Harry qui était assis sur ses genoux et qui s'amusait avec les boutons de sa chemise. Lupin avait le visage légèrement pâle. Lily caressa tendrement la main de James avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore.

- Une prophétie ? Mais comment Vous-Savez-Qui peut-il réellement croire en ce genre de choses ? La moitié des prophéties aux ministères ne se sont pas toutes réalisées n'est ce pas ? demanda Lily perplexe.

- Oui, je crois que vous éliminer est le seul moyen pour Voldemort de faire en sorte que d'aucune manière que se soit la prophétie ne puisse être réalisée.

- Que disait la prophétie ? interrogea James d'une voix assez étranglée.

- Qu'un garçon né à la fin du septième mois dont les parents l'ont défié par trois fois aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre et possédera un pouvoir qu'il ne possède pas, nul ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre suivit.

- Il…il pense que s'est Harry,…n'est ce pas ? Il veut éliminer Harry ?

- En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Voila pourquoi il est important d'agir rapidement.

- Oui ! approuva Sirius. Plus vite vous serez en sûreté mieux ça sera.

- J'ai pensée qu'il faudrait vous protéger avec le sortilège de Fidélité. Je me propose d'être moi-même votre gardien du secret.

Il eut un long silence.

- Avec le plus grand respect que je vous dois Dumbledore. Je voudrais que Sirius devienne notre gardien.

- Tu es fou ? s'indigna Sirius. Avec Dumbledore vous êtes sûr d'être bien protégé, il est digne de confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas, comme je ne doute pas de toi, pour être notre gardien des secrets. J'ai confiance en toi, comme toutes les personnes ici présentes…

- Voila des paroles sages et dignes, confia Dumbledore. Bien, j'ai effectué toutes les protections pour la nuit, il nous faut attendre demain pour lancer le sortilège de Fidélité.

Lily et James approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. La discussion continua pendant environ heure puis ils prirent tous congé.

Installé dans son lit, Lily tournait et se retournait. La boule de fer était posée sur sa table de chevet. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête, ses paupières refusaient de se fermer. Elle se releva doucement et s'approcha du berceau. Harry était enroulé dans ses couvertures les poings fermés. Lily caressa ses cheveux en étant un peu plus apaisé en le regardant dormir. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait.

Elle avait très peur, l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à Harry l'horrifié terriblement. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, murmura James en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille.

- J'aimerais le penser James, j'ai tellement peur et je crois que s'il arrivait quelques choses à Harry je ne survivrais pas.

James l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Sirius deviendra notre gardien des secrets. Je suis là, et toi aussi, je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle si le faut…

Lily lui adressa un pâle sourire, elle posa une fois encore ses yeux sur Harry qui remuait légèrement sous sa couverture.

La nuit du 31 octobre, alors qu'elle allait coucher Harry dans son lit. Lily entendit des bruits au rez-de-chaussée. Une porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle fut envahie par la panique en entendant les mots de James.

_- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

Une voix éclata de rire.

_- Avada Kedavra ! _

Un éclat de lumière verte l'éblouissa pendant moment. Elle poussa un long cri déchirant. Son estomac se noua, elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle voulait descendre, mais elle entendit des pas s'avancer vers l'étage. Il se rapprochait. Harry blottit contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son petit cœur battre en même temps que le sien. Elle sentait sa peau contre la sienne ainsi que la douce odeur qu'il dégageait. Lily regarda autour d'elle paniqué. Elle était prise au piège. Lily se précipita dans la chambre en essayant de bloquer le passage. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle laissa tomber l'enfant dans le petit lit, derrière elle et écarta les bras, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, comme si en cachant le bébé de sa vue, elle espérait qu'il la choisirait, elle, plutôt que lui !

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie pas lui ! _

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…_

_- Non, pas Harry je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…_

_- C'est mon dernier avertissement…_

_- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié …Ayez pitié …Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie …je ferais ce que vous voudrez…_

_- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez pousse-toi._

Lily ne remarqua pas que la boule de fer sur son chevet s'illumina. Elle eut le temps de l'attraper avec sa baguette et tout devient noir.Lily mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que la chambre avait disparu. Elle observa autour d'elle, la pièce lui apparut étrangement familière. Son cœur fit un bond contre sa poitrine en reconnaissant la salle de classe de son ancien professeur de potion Horace Slugborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde,je poste enfin la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il aura quatre chapitres je comptais d'abord faire une one-shot mais finalement j'ai découpé. Aussi de toutes les LL/SS que j'ai écrites c'est celle-là que je préfere bon assez de blabla bonne lecture

Un grand merci à 3lle, Violine et Wonka

_Chapitre 2_

Lily mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que la chambre avait disparu. Elle observa autour d'elle. La pièce lui apparut étrangement familière. Son cœur fit un bond contre sa poitrine en reconnaissant la salle de classe de son ancien professeur de potion Horace Slughorn. Mais elle n'était pas aussi chaleureuse auparavant ni rempli d'odeur délicieuse. La pièce était sombre, il faisait froid. Des animaux flottaient dans des bocaux de formel aligné le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant. Une foule d'élèves rentrèrent en classe. Aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer qu'une adulte était assise au fond de la classe. ''Ne peuvent-ils pas me voir ? songea Lily.'' Avant qu'elle ne puisse étudier un peu plus la question. Ses pensées s'évanouirent en voyant un garçon passer devant elle. Il était brun et avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme James. Il était son portrait craché, sauf ses yeux qui avait la même forme et la même couleur vert amande que les siens. Ce garçon avait une fine cicatrice sur le front. Son cœur bondissait contre ses côtes à la manière d'un oiseau prit en panique. Pouvait-il s'agir de lui ? Elle se leva vers le garçon qui ne semblait pas la voir. Elle voulu s'approcher, lorsque la porte claqua. Son cœur cognait à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Le visage maigre, le nez crochu ses cheveux gras lui tombant de chaque côté du visage. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard. ''Severus Rogue n'avait pas changé, songea Lily.'' Que fait-il ici ? Où avait-elle atterrie ? Se dirigeant vers la table au bout de la salle. Il commença à faire l'appel. Lily bouche bée observa la scène.

- _Harry Potter, dit Rogue._

Les battements de cœurs de Lily se mirent à accélérer de plus en plus vite. Elle avait vu donc juste ce garçon devant elle était bel et bien _son fils_ Harry.

_Il marqua une pause. _

_- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle…célébrité …_

Lily aperçut trois garçons de Serpentard ricaner un peu plus loin derrière leur main. Lily n'aimait pas le ton de Rogue. Il était froid et glacial. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, Lily comprit qu'il ne semblait pas l'apprécier. Rogue continua l'appel. Il lança après avoir fini.

_- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il._

Lily remarqua que sa voix était à peine élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tous les élèves avaient l'attention sur le professeur sans oser prononcer un seul mot.

_- Ici on s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attend donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner le sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichon à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. _

_Un long silence suivit ses paroles. _

_- Potter, dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?_

A l'expression d'Harry, sa mère devina qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Elle le vit échanger un regard à un rouquin placé à coté de lui. Il parut aussi déconcerté que ce dernier. Mais une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns leva la main. Cette fille lui rappelait étrangement elle-même. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Il ne portait aucune attention à la fille qui avait le bras levé.

_- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit Harry._

_Rogue eut un rictus méprisant._

_-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il. Essayons encore une fois Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de m'apporter un bézoard ? _

''Pourquoi tu n'interroges pas la fille à coté qui a le bras levé ? pensa Lily d'un air irrité.'' Il est ignoble. Elle vit les trois garçons toujours secoués de fous rires.

-J_e ne sais pas monsieur, dit-il. _

_- Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? _

A la surprise de Lily, la fille se leva la main toujours tendue. Mais Rogue ne jeta pas un regard vers elle.

_- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle._

_Il eut quelques rires. Rogue en revanche n'avait pas l'air content._

_- Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte de la mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constituent un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?_

_Il eut soudain un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins._

_- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor Potter, ajouta Rogue._

Lily était indignée de la façon, Rogue traitait Harry si injustement. Il semblait déjà le haïr autant que James. Quelques minutes plus tard, son humeur ne s'arrangea pas. Un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore envahit le cachot. Elle sentit des nœuds se former dans son estomac en voyant le dénommé Neville Longdubat qui était le portrait craché de sa mère Alice. Lily vit d'horrible furoncle sur ses bras et ses jambes.

_- Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron au feu ?_

_Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez._

_- Emmenez à l infirmerie ! ordonna Rogue à Seamus. _

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et le rouquin qui avait préparé leur potion à coté de Neville.

- _Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voila qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor._

Lily le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Mais son ami lui donna un coup pour l'en dissuader. Elle sentait de la rage et de la colère bouiller à l'intérieur d'elle. Lily ignorait si ce qu'elle voyait était réel ou pas. Mais, si s'était le cas elle ne comprenait pas cette haine que Severus avait envers Harry ? Tentait-il de faire payer à son fils tout ce que James lui avait fait subir ? Pourquoi était-il là à jouer les maîtres de potions ? Son cœur fit une nouvelle fois un bond en entendant une voix très familière.

- Ah Lily ! Je vois que tu as découvert le premier cours de potions d'Harry, dit Albus Dumbledore. Pas très fameux, Severus n'a jamais été très tendre avec lui.

Lily tourna rapidement la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore. Il la regardait le visage rayonnant. Celle-ci paraissait hébétée.

- Pro…Professeur c'est vraiment vous ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore.

- Je…je ne comprends pas…, balbutia Lily. Où sommes-nous ? J'étais, il y a un instant chez moi… Vous savez qui a réussi à nous trouver…Il …Il a tué James il voulait s'en prendre à Harry en voyant que je refusais de me pousser il a pointé sa baguette sur moi….

Dumbledore hocha d'un air navré.

- Oui, il semble que vous avez étais trahi ce soir-là, expliqua Dumbledore… Là, tu vois ce qui se passera onze ans plus tard, après la nuit ou Voldemort a pénétré dans votre maison…

- Alors, ce garçon s'est bien mon fils …Harry, dit Lily tandis que la cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours se mit à sonner.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de la tête. Harry passa une nouvelle fois devant elle. Elle ressentait une profonde tristesse en le voyant, Lily aurait tellement voulu s'approcher de lui. Pouvoir lui parler ou le toucher. Elle poussa un soupir en voyant la porte se refermer.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir, je suis désolé que les choses ne puissent pas être autrement, confia Dumbledore.

- En …au moment où je retournerai d'où je viens… Je…serais condamnée n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Lily en détournant les yeux de la porte.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Lily resta silencieuse.

- Comment ai-je pu atterrir ici ?

- Je pense que tu pourras toi-même avoir ta petite idée, dit Dumbledore.

Lily fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait de la dame, de sa prédiction et aussi de la boule en fer. Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé à Dumbledore dans la rue de Godric Hallow.

- Oui, comme je le supposais tu as atterri ici grâce à l'objet, expliqua Dumbledore, le temps de ton époque est en quelques sortes figé jusqu'à que tu reviennes.

Lily resta un moment silencieux songeuse. Il avait tellement de questions, des choses qu'elle aurait voulu savoir.

- Vous l'avez connu ? finit-elle par demander…Harry.

- Oh oui ! affirma Dumbledore en souriant. Il est entré à Poudlard le jour de ses onze ans, il avait vécu des jours difficile avec la famille de ta sœur les Dursley, il était marqué par Voldemort avec sa cicatrice. Il était aussi marqué par ton amour, le sacrifice que tu lui as fournit et qui a empêché Voldemort de le toucher après ta mort et qui lui a permit de rester en vie.

Il marqua une pause.

- Harry est un être exceptionnel Lily, en entrant à Poudlard il était discret et curieux de découvrir ce monde auquel il appartenait… Bien sûr, il était célèbre pour avoir terrassé Voldemort le jour de votre mort et pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il est toujours resté étonnamment modeste c'est un élève raisonnablement doué mais aussi un excellent attrapeur de Gryffondor au Quidditch comme James. Les ennuis le trouvaient généralement sans qu'il ne les cherche particulièrement, ce qui fait qu'il ne respectait pas certaines règles du règlement de l'école…

Lily eut un petit rire.

- Lui et ses deux meilleurs amis Ronald Weasley, c'est le rouquin qui était avec lui et Hermione Granger…

- …la…la fille qui était assise à côté de lui.

- Oui.

Lily posa son regard sur Severus assis seul à présent sur son bureau. Il était recroquevillé contre ses bras croisés.

- Professeur vous avez réellement engagé Severus en tant que professeur de potion ? Interrogea Lily perplexe.

- Oui.

- Vous avez la façon injuste dont il le traitait ! s'indigna Lily. Vous m'avez dit que s'était son premier avec lui, il a continué à s'acharner sur lui.

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, il n'a jamais était vraiment juste avec lui, je pense qu'il n'a pas pu d'une certaine manière oublier la rancune qu'il portait envers son père.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! protesta Lily. Je…je…je pensais qu'il était Mangemort…

- Oui, mais il a cessé de l'être, c'est Severus qui a entendu la prophétie, raconta Dumbledore. Il est parti répéter à son maître ce qu'il avait entendu.

- C'est ce traître qui nous a vendu…

- Oui, mais en découvrant qui était la famille concernée par la prophétie, il a tout suite regretté son geste…

- Attendez ! dit Lily. Au moment où je me suis mise devant Harry, Voldemort m'a donné la possibilité de partir, c'est à cause de lui.

- Il a en effet fait la requête à Voldemort de t'épargner, continua calmement Dumbledore, mais il est ensuite venu me voir ne faisant pas confiance à son maître pour me demander de te protéger, de vous protéger...

Lily jeta un regard méprisant vers la table. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui. Il était la cause de _sa _mort à elle et James. Lui et Peter Pettigrow.

-Je comprends tes raisons de lui en vouloir et de le mépriser, mais je crois qu'il a compris ses erreurs, peut-être devrais-je te laisser voir les choses par toi-même.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Lily.

Dumbledore tapa des mains. Lily ne comprit pas comment ni pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée dans un couloir. Elle ne vit aucune trace d'Albus Dumbledore. En observant autour d'elle, elle reconnue les couloirs de Poudlard et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme qui venait de tourner l'angle se dirigea vers elle. Elle reconnut le fils d'Alice et Frank. Il était plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il tenait une liasse de parchemins. Lily ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là. La seule idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il fallait qu'elle voie Dumbledore. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'un jeune adolescent venait du côté opposé. Elle ressentie la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Harry. Devant elle se tenait un beau jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, il n'avait pas de lunettes comme James, ni de cicatrice comme Harry. Pourtant, il était son portrait craché sauf les yeux ils étaient semblable au sien.

Déjà la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous aurez reconnu certains extraits de Harry Potter 1 merci de laisser une review elle m'encourage et mon font tres plaisir. biz tous le monde.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon d'abord je voudrais m'exuser pour mon retard désolée d'avoir un ordi pourri qui me laisse tomber au moment ou j'ai besoin de lui (en réalité j'en ai toujours besoin) . Merci pour vos reviews elle me rechauffe mon petit cœur. bonne lecture

_Chapitre 3 _

Le garçon arriva au niveau de son professeur. Lily fut frappée par la ressemblance entre le garçon, Harry et James. Mais il ne s'agissait d'aucun des deux.

- Bonjour Al, lança Neville en voyant le garçon.

Lily observa la scène.

- Bonjour professeur Londubat, répondit Albus en relevant la tête. Il semblait être sorti de ses rêveries.

- Tu n'es pas dehors ? interrogea Neville avec les autres tu as tort, il fait très beau aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

- Non…euh professeur Londubat, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, approuva Neville d'une voix inquiète. Tu m'as l'air assez soucieux, quelque choses ne va pas ?

- C'est vrai que Severus Rogue était un Mangemort et qu'il a tué Albus Dumbledore ? finit par demander le garçon.

Lily sentit son cœur chavirer une nouvelle fois. Les mots mirent plusieurs secondes à l'atteindre. Rogue tuer Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il avait cessé d'être Mangemort ?

- Où l'as-tu entendu ? questionna le professeur.

- J'ai entendu deux Serpentard en parler, répondit Albus.

Neville resta un long moment silencieux d'un air songeur.

- Vous savez au début de l'année, reprit Albus, le professeur Alexandre m'a demandé de me rendre au bureau du directeur pour lui donner un message. …J'ai …j'ai vu leurs portraits cote à cote.

- Tu leur as parlé ? questionna Neville.

Albus hocha la tête. Il eut un faible sourire.

- J'ai été ravi d'enfin connaître les deux hommes dont mon père m'a donné les prénoms… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de mon père et de mes grands-parents, il était ravi que je porte son prénom, malgré que le professeur Severus soit assez mystérieux et bizarre, il était étonné d'entendre que mon père m'avait prénommé après lui aussi, expliqua Albus. Lorsque que je lui ai expliqué qu'au moment de mon arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais effrayé d'être à Serpentard, après avoir entendu l'histoire de cette maison, d'autres choses horrible par mon frère sur cette maison… Je lui ai dit que mon père m'avait donné pour prénoms Albus Severus.

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'il m'avait été donné en mémoire de deux directeurs de Poudlard, que l'un d'eux était à Serpentard est qu'il était probablement l'homme le plus brave qu'il est connu…

Albus prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Ensuite, il m'a demandé s'il était déjà bien mort, dit Albus d'une voix légèrement amusée, au moment ou je lui ai répondit que oui, sinon il ne serait pas accroché dans le bureau du directeur, il a poussé un soupir de soulagement …Je lui ai demandé s'il était soulagé d'être mort, il m'a dit que non il est juste soulagé d'être _déjà_ mort parce que sinon il l'aurait sûrement été après avoir entendu ce que je venais de lui dire.

Neville éclata de rire. Lily ne put s'empêchée de réprimander à son tour un faible sourire. Elle était toujours aussi abasourdie et perplexe. Ses pensées bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Cet enfant en face d'elle pouvait-il être réellement son petit-fils ? Il portait le nom d'Albus Severus. Qu'est-ce tout cela voulait signifier ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Ah ce bon vieux Rogue, toujours le mot pour rire. Je pense que s'est bien ça façon à lui de montrer qu'il est aussi, en quelques sorte, flatté.

- Dumbledore disait la même chose, lança Albus avec un sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il demanda alors. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Viens, dit Neville, on sera plus à l'aise dans mon bureau. Il me semble qu'il me reste quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

Albus hocha la tête, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Apres un court moment d'hésitation, Lily les suivit. Son instinct la poussé à les suivre, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir toutes ses réponses. Elle les rattrapa marchant à leur hauteur. Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur le jeune Albus Severus. Lily n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait la conviction d'avoir son petit-fils devant elle, cette fois encore elle était guidée par son instinct. Elle ressentie ce sentiment de détresse une nouvelle fois, comme Harry elle ne pouvait pas lui parler, ni le toucher. Ils arrivèrent un instant plus tard. La pièce était petite et circulaire. Neville posa les parchemins sur la table puis sortit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre de son armoire. Il remplit deux verres. Lily prit place sur la chaise libre à côté d'Albus.

- Merci, remercia Albus en attrapant le verre que le professeur lui tendit. Il but quelques gorgées avant de poser son verre sur la table.

- Bon…alors…

- Bien, oui le professeur Rogue a bien tué Dumbledore durant notre sixième année, expliqua Neville d'une voix lente, mais il l'a fait parce que c'était Albus qui lui avait demandé.

- Pourquoi, diable, le professeur Dumbledore voulait se faire tuer ? demanda Albus d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le professeur Dumbledore était mourant et condamné à cause de sa main gauche ou été enfermé de la magie noir, Rogue l'a soigné et à fait en sorte que sa mort soir retardé, mais elle était inévitable…

Neville but une gorgée de Bierreaubeurre avant de reprendre.

- Il était un Mangemort, Dumbledore a donné une deuxième chance à Rogue lorsqu'il a voulu se retourner contre son ancien maître, bien-sûr après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, on a tous cru que s'était un traite et qu'il travaillait toujours pour Tu-Sais-Qui, que Dumbledore avait eut tort de lui faire confiance et d'avoir juré qu'il était de notre camps… A la fin de la guerre c'est Harry, ton père qui a déclaré à toute la communauté magique qu'il a toujours été l'homme de Dumbledore, Rogue a protégé ton père avec Dumbledore depuis la mort de tes grands-parents, Harry a aussi dit qu'il l'avait aidé dans sa quête contre Tu-sais-Qui. Il ne l'a su qu'au moment de sa mort, Rogue a donné ses dernières pensées à ton père, je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi il m'a envoyé en retenu avec Hagrid moi, ta mère et Luna au moment ou on a essayé de voler l'épée de Godric.

- Godric Gryffondor ! s'exclama Albus abasourdi.

- Oui, continua Neville durant notre septième année ton père n'est pas allé à l'école, bien-sûr, il était recherché par Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ses partisans, expliqua Neville, à cette sombre époque, tout les né Moldus étaient torturés ou tués.

Lily fut parcourue d'horrible spasme.

- C'est horrible !

- Oui, je sais, répondit Neville d'un signe de la tête, à cette époque tout les sang-mêlé et pur étaient obligés de retourner à l'école. Je y suis retourné et Rogue était directeur, en ce moment, tout le monde le considéré comme un assassin Mangemort et il est vrai que j'ai fait mon possible pour lui rendre la vie impossible, lui et les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, alors qu'en vérité, il a pris le poste parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, Rogue avait donné sa parole à Dumbledore de protéger les élèves des Carrows.

- Qui sont les Carrows ? questionna Albus.

- Deux affreux Mangemorts qui aimaient torturer les élèves ils se chargeaient de la displine et des punitions. Tous ce qui étaient envoyé en retenu été torturé, les professeurs étaient supposés nous envoyer les voir pour les punitions, mais ils ne le faisaient pas…

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ n'avoir dit à personne qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore, s'est complètement absurde ? interrogea Albus.

Neville haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, il était bizarre et mystérieux, personne ne savait grand-chose sur lui, à part qu'il voulait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Neville but une nouvelle gorgée.

- Comme je le disais, ta mère nous avait raconté que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor avait était légué à ton père par Dumbledore, mais le Ministère refusait de lui donner. On a vu l'épée dans le bureau et on a essayé de la voler, mais Rogue nous a attrapé ensuite, il nous a envoyé en retenu avec Hagrid alors qu'il aurait pu nous envoyer à une séance de torture avec les Carrows, bien-sûr, on s'est posé des questions, mais on a fini par penser qu'on avait peut-être juste eu de la chance. Donc quelques jours plus tard, on a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Tu-Sais-Qui lui avait donné l'ordre d'envoyer l'épée à Gringotts, mais celle qu'on a essayé de voler, et l'épée que Tu-sais Qui croyait être celle de Godric Gryffondor et en sécurité dans un coffre à Gringotts était une fausse…

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- La vraie épée était dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui était devenu celui de Rogue. Dumbledore l'a caché derrière son portrait, expliqua Neville, il avait déjà tout prévu. Ton père m'a raconté comment il a pu obtenir l'épée.

- Comment ? demanda Albus d'un air impatient.

Il s'était penchait vers son professeur. Lily l'avait imité sans s'en apercevoir.

Neville prit une inspiration.

- Rogue à récupérer l'épée derrière le portrait de Dumbledore, il s'est ensuite rendu à l'endroit ou ton père camper, bien-sûr, Harry ne devait pas savoir que Rogue agissait en sa faveur sinon Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pu le découvrir lui aussi.

Albus les yeux rivés sur Neville attendait que son professeur termine de boire une gorgée pour continuer son récit.

- Il a fait apparaître un patronus, une biche, qui l'a guidé vers un lac ou Rogue avait déposé l'épée, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était le même que celui de ta grand-mère… Il l'appréciait beaucoup et ils étaient meilleurs amis.

Lily sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à les arrêter. Tout semblait maintenant si compréhensible. Tout était plus clair.

- Tu-sais Qui n'a jamais su qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore ? demanda Albus.

Neville fit non de la tête. Albus baissa la tête. Son expression laissa deviner qu'il n'en semblait pas entièrement convaincu.

- Mais…mais il a quand même tué Dumbledore ! reprit Albus d'une voix assez amère.

- Oui, il l'a fait parce que Dumbledore lui a supplié, ce n'est pas simple de tuer par plaisir comme Tu-Sais Qui et ses partisans. Il a eu l'immense courage de tuer le seul homme qui savait ce qu'il l'été vraiment qui lui avait donné une deuxième chance, grâce à qui, il avait pu se racheter.

Neville posa son verre vide sur la table avant de dire.

- Ecoute, je n'apprécie pas vraiment cet homme pour tout ce qu'il a pu me faire subir durant ces cours de potions, il n'était pas sympathique avec ton père non plus, pourtant aujourd'hui, comme moi, il le respecte et admire le courage qu'il a eu. Il a été la seule personne à pouvoir mentir à celui qui a toujours prétendu être le sorcier le plus accompli en legilemencie personne n'a pu mentir à Tu sais Qui. Il a risqué sa vie en l'espionnant pour Dumbledore, si jamais il avait été pris il aurait été tué. Il est mort comme les autres victimes de la seconde guerre en se battant jusqu'au bout en héros. C'est vrai que Severus Rogue était peut-être un sale bonhomme, mais il était aussi un homme bien, je pense que si ça n'avait pas été le cas ton père ne t'aurait pas prénommé, après lui, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, finit par dire Albus avec un faible sourire. Je n'écouterais plus jamais ce que disent les Serpentard, acheva le brun.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un jeune garçon entra, il était grand avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffé, ses yeux étaient de couleurs noisettes, il portait des lunettes rondes. Il était suivit par une jeune fille avaient de longs cheveux roux flamboyant, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur de ceux de son frère. Lily constata que seul Albus avait ses yeux à elle.

- Al, on t'a cherché partout ! déclara le garçon. Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour, dit la rouquine.

- Bonjour, James et Lily, dit Neville.

- Pourquoi vous me cherchez ? finit par demander Albus, je pensais que tu était trop occupé en compagnie de ta chère Hannah, acheva-t-il.

- Oh, non on vient de rompre, déclara James.

Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air indignée.

- Tu es décidément qu'un petit coureur de jupons James Sirius Potter, je ne comprends décidément pas les garçons, dire que j'aurais pu avoir deux adorables grandes sœurs, mais non, il a fallut que ce soit des garçons, marmonna Lily.

Lily Evans Potter éclata de rire. Elle n'écoutait plus ce qu'ils disaient, elle resta, là, à observer durant plusieurs minutes ses petits-fils et sa petite fille qui portait son nom Lily. Elle semblait avoir le caractère de sa grand–mère songea Lily avec amusement. James lui paraissait exactement semblable à son cher à grand-père, elle afficha un sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Albus, il était comme son père, pensa Lily. Elle jeta un regard, une dernière fois, vers lui, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête. Le sentiment qui s'était emparé d'elle, quelques instants, auparavant s'était dissipé. A présent, elle ne pouvait ressentir que compassion et tristesse pour son ancien meilleur ami. Les paroles résonnèrent clairement dans sa tête.

_- Oui, mais il a cessé de l'être, c'est Severus qui a entendu la prophétie, raconta Dumbledore, il est parti répéter à son maître ce qu'il avait entendu. _

Il avait dévoilé la prophétie à son maître qui a choisi les Potter.

_- Il est ensuite venu me voir, ne faisant pas confiance à son maître, pour me demander de te protéger de vous protéger..._

_- En découvrant qui était la famille concernée par la prophétie, il a tout de suite regretté son geste… _

Il avait finalement cessé d'être tout ce qu'elle avait détesté. Il avait regretté au point d'être capable de jouer un double jeu. Même si il n'avait jamais eu un comportement juste avec Harry, il l'avait protégé. Au final, son fils Harry en est venu à lui pardonner en donnant son prénom à son enfant celui qui possédait ses yeux. Lily releva la tête, elle aperçut l'endroit ou il avait subi l'humiliation de James et la sienne aussi au moment ou il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Il était venu lui demander de lui pardonner mais elle lui avait tourné le dos. Chacun avait pris des chemins différents. La rouquine s'approcha du vieux chêne. Il n'avait pas changé se souvient la rouquine avec nostalgie. Lily vit un peu plus loin des pierres noir et blanche. Lily s'approcha avec curiosité, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de deux pierres tombales. Sur la tombe blanche était inscrit le nom de Albus Dumbledore, un peu plus loin sur la tombe noir était gravée le nom de Severus Rogue. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tombe puis passa sa main sur les lettres gravée. Lily prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, à sa grande surprise, elle n'était plus seule. Un homme âgé d'environ dix-huit ou vingt ans se tenait devant la tombe. Lily reconnut immédiatement Harry.

- J'ai pensé que vous seriez ravie d'apprendre que j'ai convaincu le ministère de mettre votre portrait dans la galerie des directeurs de Poudlard. Je l'ai moi-même mis près de celui de Dumbledore, mais je lui dis que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne reste pas pour votre réveil.

Lily étouffa un petit rire entre ses sanglots. Elle essuya ses larmes puis s'assit en tailleur observant le visage de son fils. Le professeur Mc Gonagall le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

- Ah Mr Potter vous êtes toujours là !

- Oui, j'ai pensé que le professeur Rogue serait ravi d'apprendre qu'il a son portait, dit Harry avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

- Je trouve honorable et très admirable ce que vous fait pour le professeur Rogue, déclara Mc Gonagall en sortant un mouchoir.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est ma façon de lui être reconnaissant, même si ce n'est qu'après qu'il soit mort, acheva Harry.

- Je regrette que mes dernières paroles soient qu'il était lâche, poursuivit le professeur Mc Gonagall en se tapotant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

- Ce sont des dernières paroles que je lui ai également dit, avoua Harry en hochant la tête. Je dois reconnaître que c'était plus facile pour moi de le haïr parce que je savais que s'était le cas de mon père et Sirius. Je n'avais jamais voulu croire à sa rédemption, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point il était sincère.

- Si je comprends bien, il est aussi venu obtenir votre rédemption ? demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, ma mère n'a pas pu vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce qu'il a fait, je sais que comme moi, elle l'aurait pardonné, elle me ressemble.

Mc Gonagall lui adressa un faible sourire. Lily sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle était si fière de son fils. Une rouquine arriva à leur hauteur. Elle enlaça Harry tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall s'éloigna.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensée être triste pour Rogue, murmura la rouquine, dire que la dernière chose qu'il t'est demandé, soit ce que tu le regardes.

- On me répétait toujours que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père sauf les yeux, ce sont ceux de ma mère, il voulait les voir avant de mourir.

Deux personnes s'approchèrent, Lily reconnut les deux meilleurs amis de son fils qu'elle avait déjà vue. Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers la rouquine.

- Vas-y ! lança Ron. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de dire que tu avais raison. Rogue était de notre côté, on aurait dû lui faire confiance comme Dumbledore.

- Hum, oui mais je l'ai cru coupable aussi…

- Qui aurait pu un jour penser que ta mère était sa meilleure amie ? dit Ron songeur. Il devrait vraiment l'aimer pour avoir….

- Je pense la même chose, sinon il n'aurait pas dit à Nigellus Phinéas de ne pas me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Lily vit Harry faire un petit trou avec sa baguette près de la tombe.

- Que ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Hermione.

- J'enterre la lettre de ma mère, dit Harry en sortant un papier froissée de sa poche. C'est lui qui a trouvé l'autre moitié, je lui fais cadeau du reste.

Harry jeta la lettre dans le trou qu'il recouvra de terre.

- Allez on devrait y aller, conseilla Harry.

Lily les observa s'éloigner. Elle sentit son cœur se remplir de joie en voyant le visage rayonnant de son fils. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle découvrit le visage de Dumbledore en se retournant.

- Ce que j'ai vue, est encore une fois réel ? interrogea Lily en poussant un soupir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Vous savez, quand Severus m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, je lui ai tourné le dos, contrairement à vous, qui lui avait tendu la main, articula Lily avec difficulté.

- On ne peut pas changer le cours des choses, déclara Dumbledore avec sagesse, les choses étaient destinées à se dérouler de cette façon.

- Vous avez eu confiance en Severus lorsqu'il est venu vous voir.

- Oui, j'avais confiance en toi, je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui également, ta mort l'a affecté. Il a pu changer parce qu'il éprouvait cette chose qui a permet à Harry de rester en vie, cette chose que Tom Riddle ne comprend pas.

- L'amour, chuchota doucement Lily.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Lily entendait la voix de la vieille dame résonnait dans son esprit. Elle venait d'en comprendre le sens.

_- Le monde n'est pas partagé entre les gens du mal et du bien, ce sont nos actions et nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes._

- Je crois avoir appris que l'erreur est humaine, nous avons tous droit au pardon, poursuivit Lily en essuyant ses larmes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, le visage rayonna. Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la tombe. Elle porta son attention sur la tombe quand une pensée soudaine la frappa.

- Son portrait est dans le bureau des directeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je le voir, sera-t-il capable de me voir ? interrogea Lily d'une voix pressente.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Le cœur battant, Lily courut, un instant plus tard, elle se stoppa devant la gargouille. Par chance, elle était ouverte. Elle monta rapidement les marches, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La pièce était silencieuse, on entendait que les ronflements des portraits accrochés sur murs.

- Li…Lily, murmura une voix.

Lily tourna lentement la tête vers le portrait près de celui de Dumbledore. Son meilleur ami se tenait en face d'elle.

Noooooon, et oui, déjà la fin je sais je suis _si_ sadique, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. Le chapitre 4 sera le dernier pour finir en beauté la confrontation Lily/Severus. Laissez des reviews ce sera très sympa comme d'hab. Thanks you biz biz tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tous le monde me revoilà avec la suite je sais que j'ai étais un longue bon vraiment longue. Mais avec les cours qui ont débuté je ne sais plus vraiment ou donner de la tête. J'espère vraiment pouvoir me faire pardonner je poste le dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Un petit merci un big kiss les lecteurs de ma fic bonne lecture tous le monde

Biz biz tous le monde

Severus fixa la rouquine les yeux écarquillés. Il reconnaissait son sublime visage, ses cheveux roux flamboyant qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux verts émeraude plongés dans les siens.

- Lily…, répéta-t-il abasourdi il se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête mettant sa main devant lui en la voyant se rapprocher.

La rouquine observa longuement le portrait dont les traits étaient toujours les même. Son cadre était placé près de celui de Dumbledore. Elle remarqua que le vieillard avait le plus beau de la pièce. Lui-même et les autres portraits dormaient profondément dans leur cadre.

- Alors tu m'as déjà oublié ? lança Lily d'une voix douce avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Non, non tu ne peux être devant moi, balbutia Severus confus .Tu …. Tu es morte.

- Oui, enfin pas vraiment en tout cas on peut-dire que pour l'instant je ne suis pas morte, soupira-elle. A moi de raconter.

Lily s'installa sur le fauteuil du directeur. Elle coinça ses cheveux entre ses deux oreilles puis prit une profonde inspiration. Severus resta figé observant la jeune fille assise en face de lui. La rouquine parla d'abord de son arrivée dans l'époque de ses petits-enfants. Elle lui raconta la discussion entre Nevile et Albus.

- J'ai rencontrée mes trois petits-enfants, dit Lily. James, Lily et le petit Albus Severus.

Severus émit un grognement sourd. Lily fut amusée devant l'expression maussade.

- Alors comme ça tu as vu le petit Albus Severus ? finit il par dire. Un prénom ridicule si tu veux mon avis non mais vraiment !

- Je trouve ça original ! rétorqua Lily.

Severus afficha un pâle sourire. Il baissa la tête durant un court instant avant de dire.

- Je te demande pardon Lily, déclara-t-il. Si tu savais comme je regrette, c'est moi qui ai dévoilée la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai entendu la prophétie faite à Dumbledore je lui ai répétée ce que j'avais entendu… Je l'ai envoyé vous traquer, tu es morte par…ma faute …J'étais stupide de ne pas t'avoir écouté.

Sa voix était à présent brisée par des sanglots. Lily resta clouée de stupeur en voyant des larmes tomber le long de son nez crochu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu verser des larmes. La rouquine fut prise d'une tristesse soudaine se sentant se désemparer elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter.

- J'ai envoyé un homme, une femme et un enfant à la mort sans me soucier de leur sort jusqu'à que ce soit toi… Je suis un être ignoble.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! le coupa Lily en larmes, si tu savais comme je suis fière de l'homme que tu devenu Severus… Ne te torture pas comme ça, on ne pourra pas changer le passé, mais toi tu as su changer ton présent en devenant meilleur… Tu étais membre de l'Ordre… Tu as aidé et protégé des innocents les élèves de Poudlard et Tu as protégé mon fils Harry.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Même si tu n'étais pas vraiment tendre avec lui durant tes cours de potion, lança Lily d'un ton de reproche.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, pour la première fois, il m'a immédiatement rappelé son père il était son portrait craché sauf les yeux il possédait tes yeux vert émeraude… J'ai pensé pouvoir lui vouer la même haine que j'avais pour son père… Je ne pouvais pas… Je le détestais, il me rappelait trop son père… mais ça m'horrifiait je ne voulais pas admettre qu'un peu de toi vivait dans ce garçon… Lorsque je lui ai enseigné l'occlumencie contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres j'ai vu que la famille de ta sœur le maltraité, il n'avait rien du petit prince gâté qu'été Potter… Son nom était reconnu dans le monde de la sorcellerie mais il semblait être toujours étonnamment modeste … Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver je n'ai jamais voulu entendre ce que me disait Dumbledore… Ce garçon était comme toi…

Il marqua une pause.

- Même aujourd'hui après tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir il a donné mon prénom à son fils… Il était bien ton fils Lily, c était tellement plus simple pour moi de le voir comme son père que penser à toi m'était douloureux je repensais à ce que je t'avais fait j'étais un peu plus répugné de moi-même.

Il laissa paraitre une mine sinistre. Lily laissait tomber les larmes sur son visage.

- Ton patronus était une biche, finit elle par dire, il était identique au mien.

- Oui, il a prit cette forme après ta mort, ça a toujours été toi ce serait toujours le cas, soupira-t-il, même si je savais que Potter ne te laissait pas aussi indifférente que tu voulais le faire croire.

- Oui j'aime James du fond du cœur, il n'est pas ce que tu penses… J'aime aussi profondément mon fils que je n'ai jamais pu connaitre et… Je t'apprécie également Severus tu as été mon premier ami. Tu m'as fait découvrir ma nature et la sorcellerie… Je m'en souviens encore.

Severus esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir tourné le dos le jour où tu m'as traité de…, poursuivit Lily.

- Non, s'il te plait ne prononce pas ces mots.

Lily afficha une expression d'étonnement puis elle baissa la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ce jour-là, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit j'étais en colère je n'aurais pas du t'insulter de….tu sais quoi.

Des larmes tombèrent à nouveau sur les joues de Lily.

- Alors on est ami ? finit par dire Severus.

- Non, déclara Lily, on est meilleurs amis je suis désolée quand tu m'as traité de…tu sais quoi j'étais furieuse et je t'ai tourné le dos ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'aurait dû réagir un ami.

- Comme tu l'as dit, on ne pourrait pas changer le passé puis tu as été ma seule et véritable amie, tu sais Lily tu m'as aidé bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Lily lui adressa un sourire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Severus se sentit le cœur léger, mais il disparut en voyant Dumbledore ouvrir les yeux. La rouquine comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner là d'où elle venait. Etrangement, Lily était sereine prête à accueillir la mort.

- Comment je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore.

- Je pense que fermer les yeux suffira, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Non tu ne vas pas partir maintenant.

Lily le regarda quelques instant puis elle s'approcha de lui.

- On ne change pas le cours des choses, je sais que mon fils vivra des moments difficile mais je sais qu'il serait heureux grâce à de nombreuses personnes qui l'entoure et bien sûr aussi sur toi et Dumbledore.

- Lily ne … Je ne pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Je n'ai jamais été loin quand tu avais besoin de moi Sev, dit Lily en levant sa baguette elle fit paraitre une biche argentée.

Severus l'observa cette biche magnifique celle de Lily qui était identique à son patronus. Il hocha la tête.

Lily se retrouva un instant plus tard dans sa chambre. Elle vit Lord Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur elle. La rouquine avait moins peur, elle savait qu'il allait faire souffrir son fils. Mais elle savait qu'un jour, son fils finira par faire disparaitre ce sorcier. Un éclair de lumière vert passa, Lily se retrouva plonger dans l'obscurité.

Le dernier chapitre j'espere que vous avez aimé. Merci de laissez une petite reviews pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensez biz biz tous le monde


End file.
